ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Irresponsible
''Spider-Man: Irresponsible ''is an American comic book series published by Marvel Comics which is based on their Spider-Man character. However, it takes place in a universe similar but very different from the one we knew where Peter Parker is actually a school delinquent rather than a shy and often bullied science major. Characters Main *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man'- a school delinquent who doesn't have the best reputation with a lot of people. However, as Spider-Man he attempts to make a name for himself that people can look up to. Supporting *'Harold "Harry" Osborn' - Peter's best friend who is a lot more respected, though he struggles with being painfully average and failing to meet up to his father's expectations. *'Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy' - a very sporty and tomboyish student who is another of Peter's friends. She is usually there to help him when he gets into trouble. *'Mary Jane Watson' - one of the most popular students at the school who almost everyone has a crush on. However, she doesn't let her popularity get to her head and she is a generally nice person overall. *'May Reilly-Parker' - Peter's loving and caring aunt who he attempts to not disappoint and support as much as he can despite not fully knowing how. *'Eugene "Flash" Thompson' - another delinquent who is a football player and who Peter constantly gets into fights with. He cares more about his physical strength more than anything else. *'Elizabeth "Liz" Allan' - a cheerleader who is in an on and off relationship with Flash. She is usually there when Flash and Peter get in a fight to cheer Flash on. *'Sean "Tiny" McKeever '- a good friend of Flash's who is one of the shortest kids in school. He also participates in picking on Peter but he mostly does it to try and fit in. *'Seymour O'Reilly '- a very smart student who is Tiny's best friend. He is known for doing other people's homework for them and finding out the answers for next week's test. *'Sally Avril' - another cheerleader who is a stereotypical mean girl, constantly putting the word "like" in the middle of her sentences, saying "totally" a lot, etc. *'Jason Ionello' - a drama student who is obsessed with his own looks, flying into rages if his image is ever even slightly ruined. He constantly attempts to convince girls to date him. *'John Jonah Jameson' - the head of the Daily Bugle and Peter's boss who despises Spider-Man due to not liking men who wear masks no matter what. *'Elizabeth "Betty" Brant '- Jameson's secretary who tries her best to keep his temper under control. She is very respected at the Bugle due to her generally nice behavior. *'Joseph "Robbie" Robertson' - a very intelligent and kind-hearted man who is the second-in-command of the Bugle, second only to Jameson himself. *'Edward "Ned" Leeds' - a reporter who has a generally very good reputation with most people. He has a zero-tolerance policy with lies and corruption. *'Philip "Phil" Urich' - a reporter around Peter's age who is rather corrupt, often taking bribes and even making up entire stories. Many people wonder why he hasn't been fired. *'Captain George Stacy' - the captain of the NYPD who is Gwen's father and who is extremely intelligent and is a master of marksmanship and hand to hand combat. * Antagonists *'Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' - Harry's father who is a borderline sociopath that uses the identity of the "Green Goblin" in horrifying plans and to reach ends he couldn't as Norman. *'Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus' - the principal of Midtown High who is a scientist. He starts off rather kind and caring but eventually develops into the megalomaniacal monster Ock is known to be. *'Edward "Eddie" Brock/Venom '- a very small and skinny student who later grows to despise Peter, gaining an alien symbiote to help him gain his revenge. *'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin' - the head of crime in New York City who is also the head of Fisk Industries. He is both incredibly intelligent and incredibly strong. *'Stanley Carter/Sin-Eater '- a vigilante who is extremely violent and has a very strange moral code. Surprisingly, quite a few people like him more than Peter. *'Doctor Curtis "Curt" Connors/The Lizard '- Peter's former biology teacher who ended up mutating himself in an attempt to regrow his arm, with Peter trying to find a cure. *'Elektra Natchios' - a ninja-like woman who wields twin sci and a katana that can fire energy blasts. She believes that she must die in a battle against Peter. *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' - a cat burglar who steals mostly for the thrill of it and who is an on and off love interest of Peter's, though it is unclear if she actually feels anything for him. *'Raniero "Blackie" Drago/Vulture' - a terrorist in a flying suit that has razor-sharp wings. He also carries a large laser-firing gun on him as his main weapon. *'Janice Lincoln/Beetle' - a mentally unstable woman who cannot tell reality from fiction and who suffers from erotomania, believing Peter is in love with her. *'Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro' - a former electrician who was in an accident that gave him the ability to control and turn into electricity, using it to satisfy his greed. *'Phineas Mason/Tinkerer' - a mad scientist who is always creating new inventions (mostly robots) and attempting to sell them to the highest bidder on the black market. *'Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable' - a very infamous assassin who is the head of SableCo. which is a world-wide organization of hitmen that have no moral code. *'Jonas Harrow '- a criminal scientist who is very rich and usually works from behind the scenes. He is the one who created most supervillains' technology and weapons. *'The Menagerie', a team of villains who are easily defeated. **'Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit '- the leader of the Menagerie who is mostly a criminal just to impress her favorite villains. Her only weapon is a pocket watch with a very long chain. **'Hippo '- a very large mutant hippopotamus who is the brawn of the Menagerie. He enjoys candy bars and is usually very calm and laid back but can snap into violent rages. **'Panda-Mania' - a woman who hides explosives in her panda suit. During chases and fights, she is genuinely terrified and has no fighting skills at all. *'Lionel Lincoln/Tombstone '- the father of the Beetle who is an incredibly large and extremely strong albino man that leads a very large gang of criminals on the street. *'Jonathan Ohnn/The Spot '- a mute man with white skin covered in black spots that teleport anything inside it and can be taken off and turned into a portal. *'Flint Marko/Sandman' - a former conman and wanted thief turned supervillain with the ability to turn his body to sand and shape himself any way necessary. *'Carl King/The Thousand '- an extremely over the top violent bully at Midtown High who went missing and is now a horrifying hivemind of spiders. * Issues #'/With Great Power.../ '- A short introduction to Peter's life and what happens in it. #'/Cat's Meow/ ' - Peter tries to deal with a thief known as the Black Cat. #'/Number One Fan/' - Peter meets his horrifying self-proclaimed "number one fan", Janice Lincoln. #'/Flight of the Beetle/' - Peter does his best to beat Janice before she does anything that gets her hurt. #'/Terror from Above/' - Midtown High is held up by a terrorist group and their leader, the Vulture. #'/Where There's Smoke/' - Peter has his first face to face encounter with the mysterious man that has been stalking him. #'/Bang./' - Peter attempts to patch himself up while facing the returning Sin-Eater. # Trivia *